


Uncovered the truth

by Achika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bits taking place in an AU where Giovanni is Red's father but not much else changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

No one from there really liked to talk about it, and no one else really knew, but Giovanni was from Pallet Town. He’d grown up walking the same streets Red did, and gone to the same school.  
  
He’d left town after school, and left behind an ex who didn’t realize she was pregnant until he was long gone.  
  
Delia had been too stubborn and too settled, after he’d resurfaced years later as the Leader of the Viridian Gym, to go to him for help. And Delia tried her best to never talk about Red’s father, and raise him herself.  
  
Green was the one to point it out, when they were sixteen. Green had come up the mountain and thrown a magazine on Red’s lap.  
  
Red picked it up curiously, and opened it to the folded page. It was an exposé about Team Rocket, and there was a picture of Giovanni to go with it.  
  
Red gave Green a confused look. Normally he could follow Green’s logic just as well as Green could tell what Red wasn’t saying. Green made a frustrated noise and took a picture of Red with his pokegear and shoved the screen in Red’s face.  
  
“Tell me you see it,”  
  
Red frowned, and looked between the picture of himself and the picture of Giovanni, wondering what Green was talking about. And then, after a few moments, it clicked. No one would have noticed it back then, not when he was 10 and 11. But now puberty had hit, his features had matured, and the resemblance was unavoidable.  
  
“Oh,” Red said, setting them down on the cave floor.  
  
“Oh? That’s it? Red, your _dad_ -“ Green started, agitated.  
  
“was a criminal mastermind,” Red finished. He looked up at Green, and Green sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
Pikachu was making concerned noises so Red reached over and scratched behind his ears.  
  
Red hung his head, and closed his eyes. Pikachu’s fur was soft under his fingers, and he could feel Green sitting there. _He’s not leaving._ Red thought, relieved. And he realized _He **won’t** leave. He’s never left before, and-_  
  
“This doesn’t change anything,” Green said.  
  
Red looked up at the cave’s ceiling and smiled slightly.  
  
Eventually, Gold would bring Silver with him on one of his visits, and the redhead would freeze when he saw Red, and Red would nod, and that would be the end of it.  
  
Because nothing was going to change just because Red knew who his father was. He refused to let it.


	2. confrontation

Green honestly couldn’t believe what he’s seeing.   
  
“What the fuck,” he said, and both men looked over to acknowledge him before turning their attention back to each other  
  
At least Red still had the chain latched so Giovanni wasn’t actually _inside_ Green’s apartment.   
  
“It’s an open invitation. Think about it,” Giovanni said.  
Red didn’t say anything.  
  
“Yeah, sorry, but we don’t want any Girl Scout Cookies, thanks. Don’t come back,” Green said, walking over and slamming the door shut in Giovanni’s face.   
  
Green turned on Red.  
  
“What the hell was that about?” Green asked.   
  
“…He wanted to talk,” Red said, not looking at Green.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell him to go screw himself?” Green asked. “Or better yet, not answer the door at all?”  
  
Red sighed, and shrugged.  
  
“Oh you are _kidding_ me. Just because you know he’s your dad doesn’t mean he’s not still full of crap!” Green snapped, feeling the familiar urge to punch Red. “You knew that when you were 10, and you should know it now,”   
  
Red smiled, just a little.  
  
“Welcome to the world of people with crap dads. Now move on,” Green said. “Because I didn’t pull you off the mountain just to have you turn into a Rocket Grunt,”   
  
Red blinked a few times before laughing, burying his face in his hands.  
  
“I guess I can’t argue with that,” Red said, scooping up Pikachu in his arms.  
  
“Damn straight. And I think you owe me lunch for the pain and suffering of having Giovanni on my doorstep,” Green said primly.


End file.
